All she wanted
by Ecb523
Summary: All Simmons wanted is something Fitz is willing to give here. I have it at a M rating because of future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be a chapter story. Alps please review, give me advice, topics for future chapters, ect.**

One night Simmons, Fitz, and Skye are playing a drinking game. The game is where when it's your turn you have to admit something about someone. Skye starts it off.

\- Simmons is like a sister to me.

Then Simmons

\- Me and Fitz are the best of friends.

Then Fitz

\- I once slept in the same bed as Simmons.

After five round of tequila the game got fun.

Skye's turn

\- I always wanted to sleep with Ward and not just sleep.

Simmons turn

\- I always wanted a baby with Fitz.

Fitz turn

\- I'm been in love with Simmons since the academy.

Skye then chimed in with I'm drunk im going to go to bed. But fitzsimmons were not even close to being drunk compared to Skye. They know what that were saying.

\- Fitz did you mean that?

\- What that I love you? Yes I meant it. Did you mean about having a baby with me?

\- Yes.

\- What are you thinking?

\- That I love you too.

\- You do?

\- Yes a lot. Is everyone asleep?

\- Most likely. Why?

\- What's your thoughts on a baby, Fitz?

\- With you I would love to have a baby.

\- Well we love each other, every one is asleep, we know each other to well. Do you want to make love and try?

\- All those factors are true but here, now, we are flying right now I don't know where we are for sure. I would like to know where our kid is being created if you get pregnant on the first...

Simmons cut Fitz off by kissing him on lips. Very gentle and soft. Fitz pulled away and looked into her eyes.

\- Simmons how about this when we land in New York we go to my little apartment.

\- You have apartment in New York?

\- Yes I do I also have one in London.

\- How about this we wait till London. Because I have a house in London we try there and possibly if your okay with it we stay there for sometime?

\- Jemma Simmons are you asking me to live in London with you and try for a baby?

\- Well when you put it like that yes.

\- Then there's my answer it's a yes

Fitz picked Simmons up and spun in a circle kissing her.

\- We have to tell the team. And our parents. Fitz?

\- Sorry I was just thinking how about we tell people we have been dating for longer so it sounds more real. A reason to leave work, move to London, make love till you get pregnant.

\- Okay I get what you are saying.

\- We met at college, dated, fell in love over time, asked to move in with one another, Want some alone time together.

\- That sounds great. Also have you had sex before Fitz?

\- No...I was waiting for the right person. And she is standing in front of me. Have you...had sex?

\- No you will be my first.

\- Great

\- Can you sleep in the same bed as me tonight,Fitz?

\- Yes but why?

\- I thought we can see how it's like as a couple and not friends.

\- Okay. Should I follow you to bed or should I go to your room in a hour.

\- Follow me to bed

Simmons put her hand out for Fitz which he happily took. They walk through the halls giving each other little kisses here and there. They finally got to her room. Then undressed to more comfortable clothes. Fitz was in boxers and Simmons in underwear and a tank top. Simmons lied down under the covers on her side. Then Fitz lied down next to her. Face to face looking each other in the eye. There hands travel down to each other's in the middle of the bed. Fitz moved closer to kiss her on the lips. Fitz hand traces lines on her hip as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

\- I really do love you Fitz.

\- I really want a baby with you.

\- Maybe we don't have to wait till next week.

\- What are you saying?

\- Let's tell Coulson tonight.

\- What. Why tonight? He Is most likely sleeping. Also we are tired too.

\- True but first thing tomorrow morning.

\- Deal

He kissed her good night holding her close to his warm body.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Next morning

Simmons wake up with a warm body and a steady stream of air against her neck by Fitz.

There was a knock at the door it was Skye.

\- Fitz wake up. It's Skye she's at the door.

\- Morning love.

\- Morning to you too but Skye is at the door.

\- Oh well let her see us.

\- Fine okay.

Skye came in to see Fitzsimmons face to face holding each other close.

\- Jemma why is Fitz...oh my god you guys...no.

\- Skye no me and Fitz did not have sex yet.

\- What do you mean not 'yet' Jemma.

\- Well...

Fitz cut Jemma off

\- We will tell everyone about what's going on at breakfast.

Skye left the room. Fitzsimmons got dress and walked hand in hand to the dinning hall.

\- Fitzsimmons have a seat please.

They sat down next to each other still holding hands.

\- Morning Coulson. Me and Fitz want to to back to London.

\- Jemma we where going to tell them together and more details.

\- No Fitz, let Jemma talk.

\- Thank you sir. Me and Fitz want to go back to London tomorrow.

\- May I ask why?

\- Let me Jemma. We love each other for a very long time now and we talk about it...sir please don't fire us over this but...me and Simmons want to live together and...

\- We want a baby Coulson.

\- Jemma I had the words to say it.

\- I know you did sweetie but I had to just let it out.

\- Fitzsimmons I give you permission to be a couple, live in London, and have...a baby. As long as you send us data when we need your help.

Skye chimed in with

\- So you weren't drunk last night?

\- No were Scottish and British.

\- Right.

Coulson got up and looked at Fitz and gave him a look of "if you hurt her I will kill you." So all Fitz did is shake his head in 'I understand'. They went to there rooms and packed there bags. Then giving each member of the group a long hug.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The house

Fitzsimmons got to her house and he looked at the street name 'Baker St'.

\- Simmons I love your home. What was the house number by chance?

\- Thank you and it's our house not my house, Fitz. The number is 224B. There is a Detective and a Morgue Doctor that live down in 221B. I think there names are Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper.

\- Thank you and that's nice to know the people around us.

\- Do you want tea Fitz?

\- Yes my love.

\- So we have nicknames for each other now.

\- If you don't mind me calling you...love.

\- No not at all sweetie.

Simmons said in River Song sounding voice.

\- Some one is in the mood for Doctor who.

\- Only if your up for fuzzy Jim-jams, a lite fireplace, and tea.

\- Oh most certainly love. I will even wear my doctor who pants.

Fitz walk close to Simmons. Looking her up and down. So close there noses touch. Wanting to show her how much she means to him. He whispers in her ear 'I love you and I want you and me in the next room' he spoke in a low voice. She leans in to him saying 'you just moved in all ready for bed'. It took him time to think through what they where saying.

As for Simmons she walked to the master bed pulled the covers to the end of the bed. Walked over to the window opening it up to let light in. Then sat down on the bed waiting for Fitz to come in.

Fitz's slowly made his way to the bed room when he got there he saw Jemma siting on a white bed with the Suns rays hitting the bed where she sat. He was in a haze of how wonderful she looked. Wanting to rip her clothes but know he couldn't. So he walked in a even slower pace to her trying to form word but unable to.

\- Leo come here.

\- I'm here Jemma.

\- No come to the bed.

\- Oh okay.

She stood up to face him looking him in the eyes. She started to unbutton his dress shirt. Pulling it off of him letting it fall to the floor. She leaned up to kiss him as his hand snaked up her shirt. Feeling around her for every curve. He when to the hem of her shirt waiting for her approval. When she nodded he lifted her shirt off and let it fall to his.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her to the bed laying her down on her back as he hovered above her. There was a breeze from the window which blew against his back that made a sharp counterpoint to Jemma's hot hands at the back of his neck.

\- Look at me. And look at you. I saw Cap checking you out once, you know. And I'm pretty sure I caught Thor at it too. Who could blame them?

He breathed, running his hands admiringly over his girlfriends soft curves.

\- Captain America and Thor?

\- Yes... But I understand why they would your stunning, a complete genius, sexy if you don't mind me saying. Then there is me I'm just good with my hands, pasty white, and no muscle mass. Who am I to argue?

Jemma had grabbed him, both hands on his face, forcing him to meet her eye.

\- My taste, Fitz, runs to wonderful, heroic, sexy, Scottish geniuses. You are good, Fitz. So perfect and you're all I want.

\- You are all I want too.

Jemma had kissed him sweetly and then pulled back to look seriously into his eyes.

\- A love ye.

\- Terrible accent, Jemma.

\- Oh, do shut up and kiss me.

Jemma reached up again, their lips brushing against each other. She cupped his face as their kiss grew more intense. Until then, the two broke out of the kiss, breathing heavily.

\- I love you too... hmm... Simmons I'm only ready when you tell me and that your one hundred percent sure your okay with this.

\- I was ready the moment I met you. When you asked me to go to S.H.I.L.D with you. I know I was in love with you and wanted to be with you.

\- So...is that a one hundred percent yes?

\- Yes Fitz.

On that key Fitz's lean down and let a trill of kisses from her jaw to her lips as she let out small moans.

\- Leo take my bra off of me.

\- Are... Are you...sure?

\- Of course.

He let one hand slip under her back trying to undo the clasp. Finally getting it off letting it fall off the bed. She looked up at Fitz staring dazedly down at her, and a breathless smile spread across her face.

\- You are stunning.

\- Thank you

He went to undo his pants but Simmons stopped him.

\- Let me?

\- Go ahead

She undid his belt and slid it through the loops. Then unbutton and pulled the zipper down. He was all ready hard. He had his eyes close to hid it in a way.

\- Fitz don't be shy.

\- That's easy for you to say I can tell if your...

\- Turned on?

\- Yes that.

\- Well let me tell you one thing. I am most certainly turned on right now.

\- Really?

\- Yes Fitz. Just because the way you are.

He stands up pulls his pants of and his trousers. When Simmons stands up and dose the same. This was the first time they have seen each other completely naked, and it showed plain as day on his face as well as her.

\- Bloody hell your...

\- I can say the same to you too.

\- It's going to be our first time and I don't want you to regret anything so tell me if I hurt you or you want me to stop.

\- Leo I will never regret his and your so gentle.

He felt a great surge of anxiety sweep through him and, for a brief delay so he might calm himself, he went down to kiss and tease her breasts. Though after he began, it seemed not as effective as he might've thought because he honestly couldn't imagine how any breasts could possibly be more beautiful than hers which ultimately was really not conducive to calming down.

Even though it was incredibly erotic to him he ran his hands over her. He went across her arms, over her breasts, down her belly, into the creases of her thighs and around her hips to cup her bum even vaguely wishing he could turn her and admire her from that angle. He moved his hands upward under her back to splay over her shoulder blades, fingers running back down the channel of her spine, and under her bum again. Finally, he dragged his hands slowly down under her thighs, bringing her legs up around his waist, startled by how exciting he found just having her legs wrapped around him. By the time he finished, she was rolling her hips up against him and making almost desperate noises. Giving himself one more moment, he turned his rough, whiskered cheek against her breast, running the prickling hairs softly over her sensitive skin and she moaned in a way that brought heat to his face again.

\- Please Fitz. I need you.

\- I need you too

He moved up to find her entrance and, positioning himself, he looked down at her lovely freckled face. Her dark eyes were open as she grasped his shoulders and shifted under him, repositioning her legs just how she wanted them. He brought his mouth down on hers, needing to feel his desire consciously reciprocated as she kissed him back, then he pressed in gently.

The feeling was warm and close and so realthe hot flame in his belly tried to flare higher as he eased into her slowly. But he'd already decided, he keep himself together, by sheer force of will if nothing else. Even so, he couldn't stop himself from groaning against her mouth at the fantastic sensation. It was far better than he'd ever imagined, and he'd always thought of his imagination was one of his greater talents. Once he was all the way in, he stopped.

\- Am I hurting you at all?

\- No no just give me a moment.

\- That your time tell me when your ready.

\- Okay I'm ready.

She whimpered a little as he pulled nearly completely out and a little faster went back into her warm depths and, closing his eyes, he tried feebly not to focus on the intense pleasure that was already making him tremble. Then he started to really thrust, still slowly, trying to not be to rough. It took some effort not to clutch at her as he continued to hold himself back when instinct was driving him onward.

\- Oh god. Harder Fitz.

\- I don't want to hurt you.

\- You won't.

She began rocking her hips up to meet him, moaning and clutching at him, her fingers digging into his shoulders.

\- Jemma I'm close.

\- Me too.

He felt her go stiff beneath him. Her thighs firmly grasped at his waist, her fingers clutched hard at his shoulder and then the tight heat within her gripped him until pleasure like he'd never felt before washed through him head to toe. It filled him and then receded slowly, leaving his body loose and shivering at the force of his climax.

\- Leo

\- Jemma

He moaned out as he came inside her falling to the side of her.

\- Hi love.

\- Hi sweetie.

\- Are you tired?

\- A little, you?

\- A little.

\- It's only 10:47am.

\- We got to our house at 8:00am.

\- I can never get bored of this.

\- Me neither.

\- Should we get up and get some stuff done?

\- Sure.

To be continued...

Please stay tune will be updating soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Simmons watching Fitz pottering around their bedroom trying to find them some clean clothes, Jemma stretched luxuriously and trying to not fall asleep.

\- Fitz our suitcases are in the sitting room.

\- Okay I will be back.

\- Fitz?

\- Yes love.

\- Never mind i will tell you when you get back.

\- Okay.

Fitz came back with the suit cases. He set them down on the end of the bed.

\- Jumper?

\- And pants, Fitz.

\- You don't want to just go in that.

\- No what if we go out.

\- Then we can put clothes on.

\- Fitz...

\- Okay we get dress.

Fitz put out two jumpers and pants. They dressed them self with kisses here and there.

\- Fitz.

\- Yes.

\- I wanted to tell you thank you.

\- For what?

\- You were so gentle, making sure I was okay. But I never asked if you were okay.

\- I'm okay.

\- No I mean when...we were...

\- Oh...my worry was you; as long as you are okay I'm will be fine.

\- Fitz all I wanted to tell you is that it was amazing.

\- Was it that good?

\- With you of course.

\- I got worried you did not like it because you didn't say anything after.

\- I was just thinking how to tell you without being so forward about it.

\- That's good as long as you enjoyed it.

Simmons is on her tippy toes to kiss Fitz wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

They walked to the kitchen got out two cups and put the tea in the kettle. The steam blow when it was ready. They grabbed the cups and went to go sit on the couch. When there was a knock at the door.

\- I got it love.

\- Okay thank you.

Fitz got to the door opening it.

\- Hello is Jemma home?

\- Yes she is who are you?

\- I'm her mum. Who are you?

\- Fitz...Leo Fitz.

\- Oh my your Leo. Jemma is always talking about you.

\- I will go get her for you. Come in.

\- Thank you.

Jemma's mum walked in to there house. Jemma ran over to her giving her a hug and a kiss.

\- Jemma you did not tell me you were back in town.

\- Mum I...I mean we got in this morning.

\- Jemma dear what do you mean 'we'?

\- Me and Leo.

\- You guys live here...together.

\- Yes mum is that a problem.

\- Mrs. Simmons I hope you don't mind me and your lovely daughter living together.

\- No as long as your not a couple.

\- Mum that's why me and Leo live together.

\- No he can't.

\- Mum we are both 28 I don't need your permission on who I can be with. I'm not in high school. I have my own house, car, and money. I love Leo and we are trying for a baby.

\- The child will be a bastard. Your not married.

Jemma broke down in tears. Leo held her close as her mother just sat there on the couch across from them.

\- Mrs. Simmons I would like if you leave now.

\- You don't even own the house and you want me to leave.

\- I may not own this house but I live here now and this is my girlfriend.

\- I will not leave.

\- Mother leave now.

\- Fine. But don't come back to me when he leaves you.

Her mum got up and left with the door slamming. Fitz held Simmons closer as she cried more. He kissed her forehead.

\- Why does she have to try and control me, Fitz.

\- I'm here now she will not be back till you want her to be. So till then don't worry about her.

\- Fitz she had a point.

\- About?

\- The child it's a bastard if we are not married.

\- Jemma I love you. You love me. You may not be pregnant we only tried for the first time this morning. If you did get pregnant we have nine months to plan a wedding.

\- Fitz did you unknowingly ask me to marry you.

\- In a way but I have a ring and I want to do it in a romantic candlelit dinner.

\- Fitz...I want to marry you.

\- You do?

\- Yes but not till you ask me at the candlelit dinner.

\- Okay today is Monday we have that dinner Friday the 25.

\- Fitz that Christmas Day.

\- Is that okay?

\- The sound like a plan.

\- We can also try again on that night too.

\- Okay Fitz.


End file.
